


A shocking twist of events

by Silky133



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: Ever since Lion had joined Team Rainbow him and Doc have been at each other's throats creating a rift between the rest of GIGN and in order to stop their fighting Twitch goes to get help from the new CBRN operator Finka but ends up biting off more then she can chew.





	1. Chapter 1

Within the workshop of Hereford base a certain French woman slaved over a few blueprints and two shock drones of her own creation and although it was a masterpiece of modern engineering it could always be improved or ruined such has her recent blunder that severely crippled the amount of shocks that it could use, she was so focused on fixing it that she didn’t hear the door to the workshop open or realise that someone had walked in until they sat down next to her.

“Emmanuelle, avez-vous entendu la plus récente querelle?”  
(Emmanuelle, have you heard the most recent squabble?) Finally, she looked up from examining the blueprints and turned to look at him seeing that he was sad and exhausted probably from trying to break up the fight between Lion and Doc which the kind and usually calm man always took upon himself to stop in vain.

“Julian tu sais que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'arrêter, même Gilles a arrêté de tenter de les faire se maquiller et nous savons tous les deux que c'est en train de dire quelque chose”  
(Julian you know that there’s no point in trying to stop it, even Gilles has stopped attempting to get them to make up and we both know that’s saying something) Ever since Lion had joined there was constant fighting between him and Doc and Twitch knew that there was no point trying to stop them so she just stayed away from them which made trips to the med bay painful due to Doc more awkward then it had to be.

“Je sais, je déteste juste qu'ils se battent, on dirait que notre équipe est déchirée à cause de leur querelle”  
(Yes, I know, I just hate that they’re fighting, it feels like our team is being ripped apart due to their feud) She understood his feelings perfectly and set her screwdriver down before turning her chair around to face him, keeping her posture straight as she stared at him curious.

“Je peux voir pourquoi tu penserais ça, mais c'est ça? Je sais que les tensions sont fortes mais je ne pense pas que les choses soient si mauvaises”  
(I can see why you’d think that but is it? I know that the tensions are high but I don’t think things are that bad yet) She stressed the final word watching him like a hawk, he seemed to be thinking hard about this but then he nodded and looked up at her.

“Oui, vous évitez Gustave et à quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez parlé à Olivier ou à Gilles? nous nous soucions tous les uns des autres mais cette querelle nous empêche de nous voir, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à essayer ces jours-ci”  
(Yes, you’re avoiding Gustave and when was the last time you’ve talked to Olivier or Gilles? we all care for each other but this feud is making us not want to see each other, I feel like I’m the only one trying these days) His words hit the nail right on the head, he was still being timid so it’d be easy to keep being defensive and tell him it’d be fine and that there’s nothing to be worried about but she chose not to, they were like siblings and the rest of GIGN were like her family and she wasn’t letting them fall apart.

“Je ne peux pas le nier”  
(I can’t deny that) She muttered under her breath then ran her hand through her hair “I’ll see what I can do but do try not to worry so much” He smiled at her comforting words, giving her a smile before standing up.

“Je vous remercie, Emmanuelle, je vous souhaite bonne chance”  
(Thank you, Emmanuelle, I wish you good luck) He said kindly as he stood up off the chair, she bowed her head to her teammate and friend, the faint traces of a smile on her lips.

“Au revoir”  
(Good bye) With that Rook left her in the room alone with her own thoughts, the primary one being what the fuck was she going to do? The answer wasn’t going to be easy she knew this much but she was going to try to sort this out even if she ended up breaking up GIGN but she’d make sure that didn’t happen.

 

  
A few hours later she sat waiting in the workshop, she had told Lion and Doc to find her there for different reason, for Doc is was to talk about something serious that the father like figure would certainly worry about and for Lion it was that she wanted to make a few modifications to his drone and since the workshop was the perfect place to do both of those things they both agreed.

As expected the door to the workshop opened gently and then closed behind the person who entered which as expected was Doc, the Arabic man was looking concerned as he always did these days when he wasn’t fighting with Lion which would more then likely happen the second the other man walked in through the door.

“Bonjour Emmanuelle, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?”  
(Hello Emmanuelle, how are you today?) Always with the pleasantries she noted, he walked over to her and took a seat next to her, intertwining his fingers, resting them on his lap as he looked at her with a massive amount of concern on his face which was how he looked at most of the operators in GIGN when it was serious unlike his patients who were just that, the GIGN operatives were family and were treated as such.

“Je suis bon Gustave, comment vas-tu?”  
(I am good Gustave, how are you?) She saw his eyebrow raise in response to her question before furrowing and thinking about his reply deeply which she knew by the couple of seconds that went by silently.

“Je pense que tu sais que cette chose avec Lion m'a énervé, Six ne devrait jamais laisser une telle consanguinité dans Rainbow, il n'a pas le droit d'être ici”  
(I think you know that this thing with Lion has been angering me, Six should have never let such a inbred into Rainbow, he has no right to be here) Twitch ignored what the older man said about Lion being an inbred and not having any right to be in Rainbow however she couldn’t say anything more as the door to the workshop once again opened and this time a weathered, angry looking man wearing a hazmat suit without a helmet walked in and Twitch knew this was when it was going to start going south.

“Emmanuelle, pourquoi est-il ici?”  
(Emmanuelle, why is he here?) Lion started, his voice was quieter then it normally was but there was venom in his words, venom that had perhaps tainted the usually remorseful and broken man but she knew that he was still the man who had a son and had to many regrets to possibly be considered heartless.

“Je vois ce qui se passe ici, je ne me rattraperai pas avec ce salaud)  
(I see what is going on here, I will not make up with this bastard) Doc stood up from his place besides her and turned to face the taller man who was going to leave before Doc insulted him making him turn around to glare at the other man with the heat of a thousand suns but the other man was like a rock, not flinching and meeting his glare, neither of them looking like they were going to stop.

“Va te faire foutre”  
(Go fuck yourself) Twitch quickly stood up from her seat as the two men got closer to each other, Lion was of course taller but they were both built and ready to throw punches which she’d have to stop before anything real happened.

“T'as pas de couilles fils de pute”  
(You have no balls son of a bitch) Doc spat out challenging Lion to fight him which was something the younger man would have happily had done had Twitch not stood between them putting her hands out to create distance between them before glaring at them both, neither of them calming down but at least they weren’t fighting.

“Tous les deux vous arrêtez de vous battre, parlons-en comme des adultes,”  
(Both of you stop fighting, let’s talk about this like adults,) there was silence in the room after she said this, both men seemed to be quiet just glaring at each other making Twitch feel like she could finally say something to diffuse the situation but she was proven wrong when Lion broke the silence.

“Je ne veux pas me réconcilier avec un homme aussi vil, merci d'avoir donné une merde à Emmanuelle mais je ne veux pas de ton aide”  
(I do not want to make up with a man so vile, thank you for giving a shit Emmanuelle but I do not want your help) Those words cut deeper then they should have and she could only stand there, as stiff as a board as Lion grabbed the door handle and departed.

“Vous auriez dû savoir que vous ne pouviez pas parler à ce barbare”  
(You should have known that you could not speak to that barbarian) She couldn’t hold her anger in and turned to glare at the taller man who looked unperturbed like this stupid feud wasn’t driving a wedge between them.

“Et vous être hostile envers lui n'est pas injuste? Vous n'essayez même pas de cacher votre haine envers lui!”  
(And you being hostile towards him is not unfair? You do not even try to hide your hatred towards him!) The doctor looked shocked by her outburst for a second, his face surprised before it returned to the stern face the man was known for.

“Pourquoi devrais-je essayer quand il apporte de la douleur partout où il va”  
(Why should I try when he brings pain wherever he goes?) Twitch felt her anger surge for as much as she respected and loved him he was such a grumpy old man at times.

“Je suis désolé si ça vous dérange mais je ne pardonnerai pas à Olivier pour la mort de mon ami, au revoir”  
(I'm sorry if it's upsetting you but I will not forgive Olivier for the death of my friend, goodbye) There was nothing she could say to argue any of that but she couldn’t, her teeth were digging into her bottom lip, she was seething with anger and desperately wanted to release it but she just let Doc walk out just like Lion.

When her senses came back to her she kicked the floor, her hands clenching into fists ready to punch something if there was anything she’d allow herself to punch in the room but besides all the devices, chairs and tables there wasn’t anything to unleash her rage on so her anger just lingered and so did the regret of not doing anything to stop what just happened.

This was a major fuck up and she should’ve known but her flaws made her think it was a good idea and now the two men may as well hate her, they certainly wouldn’t want to talk to her after this which means she had to think up another attack strategy which was easier said than done however not impossible as she remembered about one person who was close to both French men.

Lera "Finka" Melnikova.

A brilliant scientist and doctor who has helped many people in her life time yet only being twenty-eight and with such an amazing track record and reputation yet ultimately someone that Twitch didn’t think too highly of, yes she was young and brilliant but besides that she wasn’t much else and nothing that really drew her attention although very little really did but there was reasons why she was interested in her now.

For starters she was close with Doc, the man born in Paris usually held her to high esteem and talked about how she was pushing herself too far yet not saying anything more which she was alright with, she wasn’t going to pry.

But then there was Lion who was handpicked to be in the new CBRN unit for Rainbow by Finka herself and from what she knew from the limited conversations they’ve had since he joined he trusted Finka with his life and his deepest secrets which she would comfort him about in a silent yet caring way normally with just telling him that everything would be fine.

She contemplated talking to the Russian woman for a while before deciding that yes, it wouldn’t hurt to see if Finka would help her to get Doc and Lion to stop fighting so much and honestly getting a neutral opinion wouldn’t hurt but besides this there wasn’t anything else that didn’t include talking to Gustave or Olivier and she didn’t feel like talking to them after what just happened.

Twitch went back over to the workbench that held her blueprints and drones and put them within a bag before turning around and walking out of the workshop planning to drop off her things in her room then go and hunt down Finka which wasn’t how she suspected to do today nor how her first time talking to her would go but she was secretly looking forwards to finally meeting the Spetsnaz scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour after the failed attempt of negotiation between Doc and Lion, Twitch walked down the halls of Hereford base. She wasn’t wearing her balaclava this time so her medium length chocolate hair free from its confines and put up into a bun and she wasn’t wearing her vest and shin guards this time. Just her uniform. 

She had figured that she would wear a more informal for her introduction to Finka, the Spetsnaz scientist who was teammates with Lion. She recruited him herself and was friends with Doc which is why she was going to see her however her nanomachines were a topic of discussion she wanted to bring up first. Her mind always on her work even when talking to the other operators.

Finka was going to be in the CBRN lounge, working on her nanites or whatever she does in her spare time. Of course, there was a chance that Lion would be in the lounge as well working on his drone or listening to music but after that fight the odds were that he was in one of the training rooms working out with Montagne meaning she’d have quite a while to talk to Finka.

When she arrived at the CBRN lounge she noticed that the door was very plain. Nothing like some of the other doors around the base that were decorated with an assortment of decorations or just painted. The only thing making it different from any other door was a sign saying ‘CBRN lounge’ on it which certainly wasn’t much to look at.

She thought for a few seconds about how she should do this. Should she be blunt or walk around the issue? It was probably best to not have the first thing she says be about their idiotic fight. Finka might think of her badly or decide not to help at all which none of them needed so then her mind was decided.

Steeling herself she pulled her arm up, her gloved fingers brushing against the door before she took the plunge and rapped her fist against it just enough so that the scientist beyond the door would be able to hear her. She then put her arm down to her side, standing as still as a board as she waited. There was rustling and then footsteps approached the door.

Shortly after the door opened revealing the very woman she sought after and for a moment Twitch was stunned. The woman before her was around the same height as her with short red hair styled into an undercut which combined with the scar across her face gave her an intimidating appearance but that didn’t subtract from her unique beauty which was different but just as stunning as the typical blonde and brunettes that people usually found themselves enamoured with.

“Twitch? Olivier isn’t here if you’re looking for him.” The Russian woman had very little of an accent which she had not expected being around the other operators from the Spetsnaz unit who mostly had stronger accents. That old man with a mounted LMG being the one that had the strongest one which was to be expected since he lived and breathed Russia.

“I’m not here for Olivier. I wanted to formally meet you Miss Melnikova,” she stuck her hand out, expecting Finka to shake it but the Russian’s green eyes looked down at her hand then up at her face again and then she burst out laughing, using her hand to cover her mouth.

“Miss Melnikova, that takes me back.” Twitch just stood there shocked as the woman got the last few laughs out of her system before calming herself and regaining her composure but the smile remained on her face. “If you feel like you need to be so formal just call me Finka but not that. It’s way too formal.” 

Just the sight of someone she thought would be serious and definitely intimidating laughing so much left her reeling but Finka kept smiling. Examining her facial features like she was looking through a mega scope, probably trying to figure out what she was thinking making her involuntarily furrow her eyebrows which of course Finka noticed, making her smile wider.

“Finka,” just the sound of her callsign was interesting. “I’ve heard that you’ve made leaps in the scientology field with nanomachines. Would you mind talking about them? I’m very interested in how they work.” Her voice carried her genuine curiosity in the subject even if it wasn’t why she was here she was still very curious about it.

“Gladly but I want to know more about your drone and how you can fit ten kilometres of wiring inside such a small thing.” Already she was being teased for that of all things. She rolled her eyes sighing.

“Well if you want to know then I’ll show you but I think we should do it inside.” Finka nodded, opening the door and stepping inside, Twitch following her into the lounge which was perhaps the blandest room in the entire base. No sign of National pride or any decorations just a few chairs, tables and a kitchen area as well as doors to their separate rooms.

They both walked to a table and sat down opposite each other. Twitch lay her hands on her lap whereas Finka let her arms rest on the table with her fingers intertwined. There were a couple seconds of doubt where she thought about not going through with this but she was already here, there was no point in giving up now.

“So how do your nanites work?” Finka smirked, raising her arm and moving it around so she could see the buttons on her arm that activated her nanites. She hadn’t been on a mission with Finka yet but she still knew what they did and how that worked.

“I press this button which sends out a signal to the nanites that dissolve releasing chemicals into the bloodstream to create the affects that they do in the human body.” Her smirk made sense now. She gave her a half assed response. It was so obvious not even explaining how they did any of that so she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

“I know that much but how do they create those effects in our bodies? Making them stronger and make them control the recoil better?” Her fingers tapped against her knees as she waited for Finka to answer her but the answer didn’t come immediately in fact it never came at all.

“I don’t think there’s any point in really talking about it. You don’t know anything about biology, do you?” She bit her lower lip. The other woman was right and she knew that she was judging by the smirk which had never left her face this entire time which meant all of this was just needless stalling.

“True. So, I guess you want to know about my shock drones then?” Unexpectantly Finka didn’t say yes. She raised one of her fine eyebrows then closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath then once she let it out she opened her eyes, the smirk having vanished much like the comfortable atmosphere around them.

“I’m not one to dance around the problem Twitch. You’re here because of Gustave and Olivier.” Bullseye. Finka hit the nail right on the head shattering her plans to get into her good books before asking her about this however before she could ask how, the other woman cut in “Olivier has told me a lot about you and I know that you two should be working on his drone right now.”

She couldn’t make up an excuse for that but talking about this was why she was here just, she didn’t want to talk about it now when they were basically strangers but it was stupid to undermine Finka’s intelligence or common sense. Honestly a six-year-old would be able to guess what happened.

“Fine. I tried to get them to talk but it backfired. I know you’re close to them so I was wondering if you could help.” The truth was out there in the open. Finka merely nodded taking it in. She raised her hand and ran it through her short red hair and stretched her neck sighing.

“As I thought. Do you expect me to talk to them both about it? To ignore my own wants to fix something that you deem a problem?” Shivers went up her spine at her tone of voice, it was as sharp as a razor and just as deadly.

“No. I know you’re a busy woman so unless you want to do anything about it we can just leave it at what you think about it. I know that I find it sad that two friends of mine are fighting.” Finka chuckled, now grinning ear to ear which miraculously brought a smile to the French woman’s face.

“Right.” She looked humoured by her bluff but continued more seriously now, her features changing to better fit the current atmosphere “I see the problem and I know both sides of it. they’ve never been friends so why should they? I think it’s fine if they fight and bicker as long as it doesn’t cause any real harm.”

That was it then. Besides talking to them again maybe one on one which would have disastrous results she didn’t really have many other options. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, she hid her disappointment.

“Thank you. to be honest I thought it was fine as well so I see where you’re coming from.” Her mind already made up she stood up from her seat slowly, Finka doing the same, standing up from her chair as well. 

When they were both standing Twitch stuck her hand out for Finka to shake. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you Finka.” The woman in question only looked down at her hand then back up at her raising an eyebrow and tilting her head a tiny bit, crossing her arms.

“I haven’t gotten to know you at all Twitch. How about you stay around and I can find some wine?” She smiled again but something about it was odd but she couldn’t figure out why. If there even was something wrong with it.

A tap from a boot drew her from her thoughts quite suddenly. The room was eerily quite not even with the whirring of machines or birds chirping so the sudden noise was accentuated. She looked down at the ground expecting maybe the impatient tapping however Finka’s feet were still but she could have sworn she heard her foot tap against the floor boards.

“Is something the problem?” Quickly she shot her head up to face Finka who curiously looked at her, eyebrow raised as she shifted her weight onto her other foot. An odd gesture that didn’t go unnoticed.

“No. I wouldn’t mind the company to be honest.” It almost looked like some weights were taken off Finka’s shoulders as she said that and her smile became genuine.

“Take a seat then.” With that she walked off but not to the kitchen area where the wine should’ve been but instead to one of the rooms where she and Lion slept. While Finka did whatever she was doing Twitch sat down in the seat she was just sitting in with a sigh and waited for the other woman to come back.

It wasn’t too long before she saw the signature yellow and black hazmat suit that the CBRN unit wore and then the woman wearing it walk out of the room with a bottle of Carruades de Lafite 2011, a rather expensive wine from the Château Lafite Rothschild winery. It was rather expensive but not as much as some wine out there but it’d taste amazing nonetheless.

After sitting down across from her Finka put the wine on the table and leaned back in the chair, a smirk on her lips “Olivier was keeping this for a rainy day but I doubt he’d mind if we use it. Plus, he needs another reason to call his family.” The mention of Lion’s family was something that caught her attention immediately however she didn’t say anything. Instead she watched Finka take off the wrapping at the top of the bottle then stared at the cork confused. The lack of glasses coming apparent as well.

“We’ll need a corkscrew and glasses. I’ll go get some.” Finka said nothing as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen looking around the small and tidy kitchen area she tried to think about where the glasses and corkscrew would be. She started rummaging through the draws and cabinets looking for them but suddenly there was the signature pop of a wine bottle causing her to turn around to look at the Russian woman in possession of the bottle.

Funnily enough she sat there with an opened bottle and a massive grin on her face “We don’t need a corkscrew anymore!” she laughed. Twitch rolled her eyes, shutting the drawer she was looking through and then looked in one of the cabinets luckily housing the wine glasses which she took two of then walked over to the Russian with a frustrated expression. Finka ignored it and ushered her to sit down.

She put the glasses on the table, one in front of Finka, the other in front of herself then sat down instantly having the bottle handed to her which she took gingerly. It had been years since she last had wine and even longer still since she had poured it herself. She filled her glass up with the red liquid and then handed the bottle back to the other woman who took it more confidently then she did and raised the bottle to her lips.

“Can you not drink from the bottle? We have glasses for a reason.” With a roll of her eyes she lowered the bottle and poured wine into her glass, filling it to the brim.

“Sure. I forget that this is wine and not vodka.” With a scoff Twitch picked up her glass and took a sip of it. Relishing in it’s ripe taste and old memories coming back to her. She was drawn from her own mind by a small chuckle from Finka who had just set down her glass “This stuff really has no punch to it does it?”

“That’s why it’s so wonderful. You can sip it and enjoy the taste not the punch.” Although she had never drunk vodka or whiskey or even beer, she knew why people liked the strong gut punch that vodka provided and that’s probably why the Russian liked it. Well besides the fact that Russia is known for their vodka.

“You’re missing out but tell me Twitch, how come you’re in Rainbow?” Despite it being completely expected she was still surprised by the question. She took another sip from her wine then set the glass down.

“Well my parents wanted me to pursue a life in science. I never really strayed from that path. I did my work. I got good scores and then I got a scholarship in computer programming and then from there I continued working with computers then robotics.” She took a sip of her wine. Finka watched on with an unkempt curiosity.

“I know that my parents didn’t want me to join the Gendarmerie. Probably wanting me to become a scientist and makes bounds in science safely but I wanted something different. I wanted to help people and to continue to pursuit my research so I joined and rose the ranks and that’s really how I got into Rainbow. Not an interesting story compared to others but it’s mine.”

She swirled her glass in her hand, the wine sloshing inside the glass. Going down memory lane was something that she hadn’t ever really done and thinking about where she could’ve been right now was an interesting thought but she was content with her life despite being in put in danger for a living.

Finka listened to the entire story with a serious expression. Taking everything in before taking the glass to her lips and downing it all in one then she set the glass down “So you just followed the road until you landed in Rainbow” There was something about the way she said that that made her think twice about that sentence but she knew she was overthinking it so she just nodded.

“It was more like going down a river but yes that’s the short of it.” As she took another sip from her glass Finka filled her own up before putting the glass back down “What about you? How did the great Lera Melnikova get into Rainbow and science in the first place?” For a split second the Russian woman’s eyes went wide open but was that her eyes playing tricks on her or reality?

Suddenly Finka drunk all of her wine and set the glass down, deep in thought she stared holes into the table “I grew up in Saratov. I wanted to help others so I started researching medicine and science and years later I decided that this was the life I wanted and it helped me… a lot. I got into Rainbow because of it and that’s it really.”

She was lying. That was obvious from the way she said that and the lack of confidence in her voice. She had experienced this too many times for it to just be her but she said nothing about it. If Finka didn’t want her to know then she wouldn’t pry. They had only known each other for not even half an hour yet.

“So how did you meet Olivier then?” Another sip of wine, another question hoping to progress the conversation before it got awkward.

“I met him through work. Six wanted someone else in the CBRN unit and of course there were plenty of people who I could’ve picked but I read Olivier’s bio and I knew that he was the person I wanted working with me. I guess it was because I felt for him.” For the third time Finka drunk her entire glass of wine in one go. Putting down the glass staring at the glass for a while contemplating something before she smiled. She filled her glass up again.

“How about you, how did you meet Olivier?” Unconsciously her smile turned into a grin at Finka’s question. This was a rather fond memory.

“I met him through work as well. He wanted something to help him with a mist of smoke that poisoned people in Sussex and I was the only person who could help him with it. The EE-ONE-D still is one of my favourite creations.” She sipped on her wine happily reminiscing on that event.

“I remember that. I wanted to thank you for that but I was too busy to.” There was something about how her brows furrowed slightly and her lips twitched that made her feel like there was something wrong with the Russian woman. It was probably nothing but Twitch set the glass back down and sat up straighter then before. Leaning over the table slightly.

“Hey it was Olivier’s time to shine and besides we’re all fighting for the same thing so there’s no need to thank me.“ One of Finka’s eyebrows rose in confusion but after a few seconds she nodded in understanding but still her head hung low.

“True. I did want to know more about your drones though to see if there was anything I could learn to help my research into nanomachines.” At this a smile crept onto her face. She did enjoy working with other operators and if she can learn about nanomachines who knows what she could create.

“I can get you the blueprints and we can discuss it if you want. It’d be far easier than just talking about it.” Finka nodded in response, a wide grin on her lips.

“That would be great thank you.” They both stood up after that, Finka walking to one of the doors and turning back to face her “I’m going to get my blueprints and research while you go and get yours then we can meet in the workshop?” Finka asked, waiting for confirmation with a smile.

“Yes. I’ll see you there.” With that Finka walked into her room, closing the door behind her and Twitch walked out of the CBRN lounge giddy, with a massive smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter of this will be out, June is a very busy month with my birthday and then the new season and various other things as well so although the beginning I might be very active I'm not sure about later into the month but with this being said thank you for reading this chapter.


End file.
